starwarsfanonemportuguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Mestre sade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the KT-0501 (Krill Trill) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ra98 (disc) 13:30, dezembro 17, 2012 Re:Proposta Olá Sade! Pode criar sim ;) Bem, ai depende de vc. Pegue alguma imagem de algum planeta, e comece a trabalhar :P Ra98(discussão) 19h05min de 17 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Resposta ao Aviso Claro que pode pegar as imagens amigo, ficaria contente se também divulgasse um pouco a página para amigos. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 12h01min de 18 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Aliança Olá Sade! Eu topo sim, será ótimo um divulgação de nossos artigos no Castwars. Ra98(discussão) 01h49min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Por enquanto nenhum :P Pois como a wiki ainda está em fase de crescimento, não temos bons artigos sobre planetas para ganharem esse "status" todo... Mas logo logo aparecerá um ;) Ra98(discussão) 18h41min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Era dele que eu estava falando, hihihi :P Ra98(discussão) 18h48min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Nova proposta Olá Sade! Seria até melhor, teríamos mais tempo para criar planetas. Ou seja, topo sim :P Ra98(discussão) 17h55min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Sim, sim, uma projeto sobre isso no fórum seria muito bom. Concordo com a ideia ;) Ra98(discussão) 19h36min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) **Pronto, o projeto já está no Fórum Geral. Ra98(discussão) 19h50min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Sade, somente os artigos de planetas que estiverem prontos e de boa qualidade irão para o top 5. Pois há muitos deles somente no e parados. Ra98(discussão) 18h31min de 3 de março de 2013 (UTC) Re:Ok Olha, nós temos quatro bons planetas já criados para o top 5. São eles o Bolkka-Wennin, Xyffort, Genébra e Balary. Precisamos de mais um. No caso, se não der tempo para a criação de mais um planeta, não seria bom um top 4? Ra98(discussão) 23h09min de 4 de março de 2013 (UTC) Re:Top 4 Olha, eu não acho o Tenefin XII bom o suficiente. O artigos ainda tem sessões que faltam histórias. Mas para um artigo estar dentro de um "top", ele precisa estar completo e bem escrito, pois leitores quererão ver a qualidade dos artigos, que assim avaliarão a wiki. Uma coisa leva a outra. Mas, ainda não fui respondido, se não tiver artigos de planetas o suficiente, haverá um "top 4"? Ra98(discussão) 23h31min de 20 de março de 2013 (UTC) Re:Adiamento Olá Sade, bem um adiamento facilitaria as coisas para a criação de mais um planeta para o top 5. Já que vc perguntou, os planetas que eu desejaria que fossem para o top 5 seriam respectivamente Bolkka-Wennin, Balary, Xyffort e Genébra. Falta mais um. Ra98(discussão) 19h22min de 28 de março de 2013 (UTC) Aviso Olá Sade! Bem, tenho alguns avisos para vc: nomes de espécies são em maiúsculo, assim como os nomes "Jedi" e "Sith". Os níveis desses dois grupos tbm são em maiúsculo, como Cavaleiro Jedi, Padawan, Mestre Jedi, Mestre Sith, Aprendiz Sith e etc. Espero q vc corrija isso em seus artigos! ;) Ra98(discussão) 00h02min de 30 de março de 2013 (UTC) Top 5 pronto Olá Sade! Já estamos com os cinco artigos previstos fânon para o top 5 do Castwars. São eles: Balary, Chobar, Genébra, Bolkka-Wennin e Xyffort. Resposta a pergunta... Pode sim sade, fassa do jeito q quiser -Frod 20h21min de 10 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Vídeos Obg, o primeiro q assiste os vídeos da minha pag e gosta XD Frod 13h18min de 20 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Re:Nome dos criadores Olá Sade! São: Balary por mim, Bolkka-Wennin por mim, Chobar por mim, Genébra por Froddinho, e Xyffort por Froddinho. Ra98(discussão) 01h53min de 24 de abril de 2013 (UTC)